Thistlestar's Reign
It is a dark day in the forest. Thistleclaw has taken over the four Clans, with Tigerclaw as his deputy, and taken the new name of Thistlestar. All oppressors have been killed or banished. Only three have survived: Mistypaw, Stonepaw, and Mosspaw, Bluefur's young kits. Loyal apprentices of ThunderClan, preventing Bluefur from becoming deputy after Oakheart was killed by Thistleclaw, they are now hiding deep in the forest, struggling to survive. 'Notes' *There is a bit of timeline stretching, please ignore! Also, this is VERY WIP. *The allegiances only apply in chapter 3 and onwards. ---- Allegiances= Descriptions taken from the Warriors Wiki 'ThistleClan' Leader: Thistlestar - spiky-furred gray-and-white tom with amber eyes Deputy: Tigerclaw - dark brown tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes 'Former ThunderClan' Stormtail - blue-gray tom with blue eyes Adderfang - mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Fuzzypelt - black, fuzzy-furred tom with yellow eyes Windflight - gray tabby tom with pale green eyes Speckletail - pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes Dappletail - tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful dappled coat Swiftbreeze - tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes Goldenflower - pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Brindleface - pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Frostfur - snow-white she-cat with sky blue eyes 'Former ShadowClan' Raggedpelt - large, dark brown tabby tom Foxheart - bright ginger she-cat Crowtail - black tabby she-cat Brackenfoot - pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs Cloudpelt - thick-furred white tom with blue eyes 'Former WindClan' Hawkheart - mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Redclaw - dark ginger tom Shrewclaw - dark brown tom with yellow eyes 'Former RiverClan' Shellheart - dappled gray tom Rippleclaw - black-and-silver tabby tom Ottersplash - white-and-pale ginger she-cat 'Outsiders' 'Gorge Cats' Mistypaw - pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Stonepaw - pale blue-gray tom with blue eyes Mosspaw - pale gray-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes 'Banished from ThistleClan' Thrushpelt - sandy gray tom with white flash on chest and green eyes; former ThunderClan Robinwing - small brown she-cat with ginger patch on chest and amber eyes; former ThunderClan White-eye - pale gray she-cat with one blind eye; former ThunderClan Nursing two kits, Mousekit (dusky brown she-kit) and Runningkit (light brown tabby tom-kit) Patchpelt - black-and-white patched tom with amber eyes; former ThunderClan Poppydawn - long-furred dark red she-cat with amber eyes; former ThunderClan Lionheart - thick-furred golden tabby tom with green eyes; former ThunderClan Featherwhisker - pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes; former ThunderClan medicine cat Spottedpaw - beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat; former ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice Hollyflower - dark gray-and-white she-cat; former ShadowClan Sagewhisker - white, long-whiskered she-cat; former ShadowClan medicine cat Yellowfang - dark gray she-cat with orange eyes; former ShadowClan medicine cat Talltail - black-and-white tom with a long tail and amber eyes; former WindClan Barkpaw - dark brown tom with a short tail; former WindClan medicine cat apprentice Fallowtail - light brown she-cat with blue eyes; former RiverClan Brambleberry - snowy-white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes; former RiverClan medicine cat Mudfur - light brown tom with pale belly; former RiverClan medicine cat apprentice 'Killed by ThistleClan - Important Cats' Sunstar - bright ginger tom with yellow eyes; former ThunderClan leader Cedarstar - dark gray tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes; former ShadowClan leader Hailstar - gray tom with yellow eyes; former RiverClan leader Heatherstar - pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes; former WindClan leader Bluefur - pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes; former ThunderClan Oakheart - dark reddish-brown tom with amber eyes; former RiverClan Crookedjaw - light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw; former RiverClan |-|Prologue= 'Thistleclaw' "Welcome to the Dark Forest, Thistleclaw." The hiss of several cats greeted him as he stepped into the gloomy twilight. "Your nine lives are here waiting for you." Thistleclaw's eyes adjusted to the gloom quickly, and he was able to make out a large group of cats, the biggest he'd seen in the Place of No Stars. "I am ready," he whispered. His first two lives came from Silverhawk and Shredtail, two of his Dark Forest mentors. They were for ambition and pride. The next six came from Dark Forest cats he didn't know much about. They were for things like bloodthirst and anger, vengeance and arrogance. His final life was from Mapleshade, of course. Mercilessness. "Never show weakness or compassion by sparing an enemy's life," the she-cat growled. "Avenge. Take over. Bring more power into yourself. Never trust any cat. Do everything for yourself. The forest is yours now, Thistle''star''." "I will do what you say, Mapleshade," Thistlestar said. "I will take over the forest." |-|Chapter 1= 'Bluefur' Three days ago... Bluefur raced through the forest, following Thistleclaw's scent through the trees. She had to stop him before he killed a cat, or worse. He'd made it perfectly clear what his intentions were that day. Hunting... yes, but not for prey. Or at least, not for prey cats usually ate. She skidded to a halt at the stream and gasped in horror. She was too late. Thistleclaw was already sinking his claws into the throat of a cat—a reddish-brown cat. No. Oakheart. She sprang forward to try to stop Thistleclaw, but her mate's body was already going limp onto the bank of the stream. Blood was already running into the water. By sunhigh it would be stained red. Bluefur spun around and sprinted back to camp. As she ran she could hear Thistleclaw's voice calling after her, "You'll never stop me, not now. I will win, and I will rule all of the forest before I'm done. Not just ThunderClan." She heard his voice echoing in the trees long after it could've been heard. Not just ThunderClan. Not just ThunderClan. ---- Bluefur rushed to the apprentices' den. "Mistypaw, Mosspaw, Stonepaw," she whispered. "Come out, I need to talk to you." Her three kits padded out of the den behind her. "What is it, Bluefur?" Mosspaw asked. "Something terrible is going to happen," Bluefur meowed, "if Thistleclaw becomes leader of this Clan. Promise me that if Sunstar dies and Thistleclaw comes back as Thistlestar, you will run away." Stonepaw looked at his mother. "But we can't!" he cried. "ThunderClan is our home." "Promise!" Bluefur insisted. Seeing the way Bluefur was looking at them, Mistypaw said, "I promise." Her brother and sister echoed her. "Good," Bluefur said, turning away. "I'm sorry, but I may not be able to be with you. So may StarClan light your paths." "And yours!" Mistypaw called after her. "Thank you," Bluefur whispered, though she was not sure her kits had heard her. |-|Chapter 2= 'Mistypaw' Mistypaw, Stonepaw, and Mosspaw gathered beneath the rock at Thistleclaw's call. All three's hearts were pounding. Why has Sunstar not called the Clan? Thistleclaw is just the deputy, not the leader. All three remembered Bluefur's warning from a sunrise ago. "I am sad to inform you that Sunstar has lost his ninth life," Thistleclaw mewed gravely. "Greencough took him. I will travel to the Moonstone tonight to receive my nine lives. When I return I will be Thistlestar, leader of ThunderClan." Featherwhisker stepped forward. "I will travel to the Moonstone with you, Thistleclaw." "Thank you," Thistleclaw said, though it sounded more like a hiss to Mistypaw. We have to get out of here. Thistleclaw is the leader of this Clan now, and there's no telling what will happen. She was sure her littermates were thinking the same thing. Wait— Mistypaw glanced around. Where was Bluefur? She didn't seem to be at the Clan meeting. She looked back up at Thistleclaw's grin, an almost sneering grin. And then he glared straight at them. Mistypaw's heart lurched. Something bad had happened to Bluefur, she just knew it. I'm sorry, but I may not be able to be with you. As soon as Thistleclaw turned away, she nudged her siblings. "We have to find Bluefur. Right now." Stonepaw and Mosspaw nodded, and they snuck quietly out of camp when all eyes were still on Thistleclaw. Mistypaw picked up a scent pretty quickly, and they followed it to the stream. "Oh, StarClan, no," Mistypaw whispered. There were signs of a scuffle. Blue-gray and gray-and-white tufts of fur floated down to rest on the stream, drifting down where the current carried them. Mistypaw started running down the stream, quickly followed by Mosspaw and Stonepaw. As they drew closer to Sunningrocks, the current became louder and more forceful until it finally crashed into the river, sending up a bit of spray. As they waited for the mist to clear, Mistypaw spotted something blue-gray lodged in the river. "No!" She leaped over the stream, barely clearing the water, and rushed towards the Twoleg bridge that crossed over the river. Stonepaw and Mosspaw hared after her. Mistypaw stopped at the bottom of the falls, where the water formed a small pool. This was the border in between RiverClan and Fourtrees. She scanned the water for the shape of her mother's body, but the spray kept blocking her view. I lost her. She sat down hard on the sandy shore. Bluefur didn't deserve to die. She was just protecting her Clan! Something moved next to her, and she looked up. Stonepaw was settling down on the bank, too. "Mistypaw," he said, "I really don't mean to butt in, but— look!" Mistypaw glanced back at the forest, and saw, to her horror, a shape yowling down the banks after them. "Thistleclaw?" she gasped. "I thought he was at the Moonstone!" "Not Thistleclaw," Stonepaw said grimly. "Tigerclaw. I would bet everything that's who Thistleclaw chose as his deputy. We've got to run. Now!" Mistypaw got to her paws. "Mosspaw, c'mon!" she shouted, then raced around the pool. However, she quickly found a steep cliff blocking her way. Oh, no. WindClan territory! She backtracked, racing along the river on the RiverClan side, but there was nothing there either. Risking a glance back, she saw that Tigerclaw was almost upon them, already having reached the place where the pool poured into the river. There's gotta be a way out! She stared at the river before her. Oh, Bluefur, help me! She heard a voice whispering in her ear. My dear Mistypaw, think of who your father was. Ask ''him, not me.'' Mistypaw remembered Bluefur telling them. Oakheart, she breathed. She jumped into the river. |-|Chapter 3= 'Stonepaw' Mistypaw... Stonepaw plunged himself into the river after her. "Mistypaw!" he yowled. Behind him he heard a splash as Mosspaw leaped into the water as well. Tigerclaw had paused on the bank, unsure of jumping into the water. He won't go in. That's what Mistypaw's doing! Ahead of him he heard a gasp as Mistypaw struggled to keep her head above water. "Oakheart," she whispered. "Oakheart, help me!" That's it! "Mistypaw," Stonepaw murmured. "Mistypaw, remember our father. Swim!" Mosspaw was holding her own behind him; Stonepaw thought she was probably swimming the best out of all of them. It was Mistypaw he needed to help now. With all his strength he pushed forward into the water until he was paddling next to her. "Come on, Mistypaw," he urged. "You can do it!" His encouragement seemed to help, and before long his sister was confidently surging through the water, climbing up gracefully on the opposite bank of the river. "Thanks, Stonepaw," she meowed, panting. "No problem," he replied. By this time Mosspaw had made it to the shore as well, and Tigerclaw had stalked off. "That won't be the last we see of him," Mosspaw predicted. Stonepaw sighed. "You're probably right." "So, we have to find somewhere to go," Mistypaw meowed. "If we just hang around here Tigerclaw'll find us for sure." "That makes sense," Stonepaw agreed. "But where could there be?" Suddenly his eyes caught a glint of darkness in a shadowy corner behind the waterfall. "This way!" he urged his sisters. They picked their way carefully past the curtain of water into a tiny crack that widened into a small cave. A miniscule trickle of water poured from the pool into the cave. "Wow, this is perfect!" Mistypaw exclaimed. ---- WIP Category:Work In Progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)